greenwikiaorg-20200222-history
User talk:Votaw
Welcome Hi, welcome to Green Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Compact Fluorescent Light Bulbs (CFL) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Green Comms (Talk) 19:54, January 22, 2011 Edit count heavyweight That's a very impressive number of edits - more than 5500 in just over a year. Where do you get your data from? --Chriswaterguy 10:54, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi Votaw, Just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Peter and I'm Wikia's Programming Manager. Some of us at Wikia are working on the Green Wiki today; just wanted to give you a heads up that we're creating an Earth Day Quiz. Should be ready by end of day! Cheers, Peter 19:09, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Proper Punctuating Hello Votaw I noticed you reverted much of the renaming I had conducted. I was wandering why? Isn't it proper English to have a title's first letter of each word to be in capital? AMS1996 06:13, April 12, 2012 (UTC)AMS1996AMS1996 06:13, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry to intrude. On wikis such as Wikipedia, you should only capitalize the first word, except in proper nouns (ex. "Tom Cruise" would be capitalized but "Solar energy" wouldn't be). Unfortunately Solar Energy is capitalized improperly. [[User:A.I.F.W.|'AIFW']] speak to the boss (uncyc) 23:19, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Nice work Nice work with this place. Might wanna consider adopting this place — there are no , and I think you'd do good. Cat 04:55, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi, this is MassiveSodaDuck from the Yoshi Wiki. I will help this wiki since you helped mine. I created a page about Gaylord Nelson, the creator of Earth Day. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 02:12, May 22, 2012 (UTC) adopting Hi Votaw. I really think you should adopt this wiki. Please reply whether or not you will do this here. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 20:35, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, hi Hey, Votaw. I've been doing a little bit of work here since I joined a while ago. I was wondering what I can do here, because once you've reverted vandalism to the Main Page and warned the vandal, it gets dull quickly. (I'm much more active on Uncyclopedia where I'm a true artisan.) So I was wondering, what can I do here to help out? [[User:A.I.F.W.|'AIFW']] speak to the boss (uncyc) 21:15, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello from John Hi Votaw, I would like to help make some of the pages you're editing a bit clearer, BUT I don't want to annoy you, as I respect the work you've put into this. Before I do anything, though, I'd like to find out where you got the data from in this page http://green.wikia.com/wiki/Carbon_Dioxide_recycling?s=wl which as you've seen, I have has a bit of interaction with, as I don't believe you can 'recycle' , and if the page is about Carbon Capture and Storage, then it most certainly doesn't save any energy. If you could reply here, it would save having the discussion 'in public' so to speak, on the page in question. I look forward to your reply, and to collaborating with you, working with you, not against you! Cheers, John John Cossham 20:09, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Time to play I wanted to make sure you had seen the blog I posted about "time to play" I'd love it if you all would participate. Check it out and let me know what you think! http://green.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Xean/It%27s_Time_To_Play Sena 01:49, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Template Configuration Changes Coming Hello Votaw, In order to improve site performance and guarantee site health, Wikia has decided to lower the maximum number of templates that can be transcluded into a page. Even if the templates are fairly straight forward, pulling them into a page can still be a technically costly process when the number of transcluded templates reaches the hundreds of thousands. Wikia is thus setting the limit at 300,000 template transclusions, a number that 99.99% of pages on our network fall below. That said, some of the pages that are above 300,000 transclusions exist on this particular wiki. Once this limit is changed, pages which are "above" the limit will display an error on the page where the 300,001st template call is made. General suggestions for effectively curtailing the number of templates on these pages is to divide the page into appropriate subpages or possibly to combine a number of templates together instead of reusing the same template over and over. Another common issue we see is “nested” templates (templates within templates within templates). Merging some of the code into a single, “flat” template will dramatically decrease the number of transclusions. If you would like specific advice regarding any of these pages, feel free to leave a reply here and we will look into it further. Here are the pages on your wiki that have template transclusions over the forthcoming limit: * List of countries and dependencies by area P.S. Have you considered Adopting this wiki? You would be an ideal candidate! --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 20:18, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Wordmark Hey there Votaw! I was browsing around and I came across the Green wiki, and one of the first things I realized was that the wiki isn’t using a word mark so I went ahead and made one! You can see it here: Normally I would be posting this message on an admin’s page but since there are no active admins, and you are the most active user on the wiki I decided I would post it on your page. :) You can see what the front page would look like with the word mark here. I hope you like it, if not let me know! If you do I’m sure you could request that a staff member update the word mark for you. :) P.S. Have you considered adopting the wiki? There’s no doubt that it would be a successful adoption, and it would grant you administrator and bureaucratic rights on here! :) Cheers! «Corey» 04:41, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Use of categories on Clean-Up page Hi Votaw. Could you tell me why you added categories Green Cleaning Environmentally Friendly Cleaning Cleaner production to the Clean-Up page? Thanks. Yambub (talk) 18:01, January 5, 2015 (UTC)